


Семь смертных грехов

by Alot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot





	Семь смертных грехов

Ханамия считает, что главное в коллекции — концепция и предмет. Но при этом материальная сфера ему не слишком интересна: такие области коллекционирования, как филателия, энтомология или фалеристика на том уровне, на котором они ему доступны, кажутся Ханамии откровенной пошлостью. Так он решает коллекционировать грехи. Если брать его самого за точку отсчета, такая коллекция превратилась бы в перфоманс, ограниченный и гротескный. В себе в этом смысле Ханамия мало заинтересован.

Поэтому он ищет других — и находит. Сето много спит: лень и уныние. Хара — гордыня. Ямазаки — гнев. Фурухаши (хоть по нему и не скажешь) — чревоугодие. Мацумото (хоть по нему и не скажешь тоже) — тщеславие.

У Ханамии на руках все козыри. «Что я буду с ними делать?» — думает он. Его «предметы» уникальны и не предназначены для полок, стекла и багета. Как это и должно происходить с хорошей концепцией, в некотором роде сама жизнь дарит Ханамии вдохновение: его коллекция, очищенная от примесей, превращается в отличную команду, баскетбол как игра становится полем ее реализации. Ханамия разжигает своих игроков, соединяет в разных комбинациях и смотрит на то, что получается.

Вот Сето и Ямазаки, еще до игры, — Сето спит, Ямазаки орет. Нарколепсия и ярость. Хара и Ямазаки — как две половины одного существа, целиком состоящего из недостатков. Между ними можно было бы поставить кривое зеркало. Сето и Хара — дуэт для тишины, хотя Хара постоянно неслышно отстукивает ритм чем угодно. Смотреть на него — раздражает. Мацумото и Фурухаши… Эти двое не любят друг друга. Все вместе образует калейдоскоп, мешанину осколков, которые почему-то с трудом складываются во что-то цельное. Винить свой подход к игре Ханамия не готов, ему кажется, что все подобрано идеально. Что же не так?

«Я все им дал, — с раздражением думает Ханамия. — Вот цель, вот враги, вот идея. Чего не хватает?»

Сето говорит: «Мозгов» и улыбается криво.

У Ханамии внутри как будто что-то лопается, в груди растекается тепло. Ему хочется подарить Сето на день рождения снотворное, дозу, пограничную со смертельной.  
Концепция проста: каждому по греху, и никто не уйдет обиженный. Он даже рассказывает своей команде о них самих, артефактах для коллекции. Хара ржет, Ямазаки предсказуемо ничего не понял, Сето усмехается: «Слишком много на себя берешь».

Фурухаши, жаря зефир, нанизанный на длинные палочки, спрашивает: «А твой грех тогда какой?»

У них очередной тимбилдинг на лоне природы. Прохладно, вся команда в разноцветных дутых жилетах. Солнце лижет верхушки деревьев, над жаровней колышется горячий воздух…

Ханамия внимательно обдумывает вопрос. Он никогда не видел себя частью коллекции и потому не думал об этом.

— Я — все они, — говорит Ханамия, и одновременно с ним Сето произносит: «Жадность».

Неправда. У Ханамии чувство, как будто его понизили в должности.

Сето, зевнув, укладывается спать, сворачивается гигантской улиткой, бормочет откуда-то из одеял:

— Ты же коллекционер. Собираешь книги…

— Я просто много читаю, — пренебрежительно фыркает Ханамия. Тепло, но ступни его лижет странный холодок, и кожа идет мурашками.

— … Нас собрал.

Ханамия ежится.

Все молчат, Ямазаки роется в телефоне.

— Эй, — говорит он.

«Идиот, — думает Ханамия почти панически, — заткнись».

Он умен, приучил себя просчитывать все на несколько ходов вперед. Это как привычка рассчитывать траекторию полета мяча. Со временем превращается во что-то вроде инстинкта. Ханамия чует опасность, но не знает, где точка отсчета.

— А похоть? — Ямазаки понимает, что сказал, и краснеет.

Они сидят в полутьме и молчании. Зефир сладко плавится.

— Недокомплект, — в тишине хрипловато и звучно говорит Сето. — Кого-то нам не хватает. Кого-то ты не нашел…

Ханамия приезжает домой злой и голодный. Квартира глотает его, урча холодильником и посвистывая сквозняками. От Ханамии пахнет летом и сгоревшим зефиром. Ему нужно в душ. Он раздевается; узкое зеркало похоже на длинный ледяной язык на фоне обоев. Ханамии не нравится отражение. На него смотрит он сам, очерченный рамой, чем-то похожий на куклу в коробке под прозрачной крышкой. Он гол, беззащитен, он — часть набора. Лень, гнев, чревоугодие, тщеславие, гордыня, жадность…

Ладонь как будто не появляется, а зарождается у него над плечом, плавно ныряет вниз, скользит вдоль груди, и фантомно гладит кожу, как тень стремительной птицы — озерную гладь. Рука не торопится. Ханамия смотрит себе в глаза. Эффект моментальный: зрачки его расширяются и темнеют, радужка становится уже и оттого словно бы светлей и прозрачней. Щеки краснеют, волна жара течет по шее вниз, соски встают. Зеркало обрамляет отражение Ханамии, у него за спиной — другой силуэт. Ханамию будто бы очертили и фигуру его вытянули — вверх, и шире развернули плечи, и от этого растяжения кожа его посветлела, и он стал больше и лучше, чем он был. Как будто бы превратился в Киеши. Зеркало слишком низкое, отражение Ханамии едва помещается. От Киеши в нем самое важное — его руки, его плечи, Ханамия (глядя сам на себя) все же видит его шею и выше.

«Семь смертных грехов, — думает он невпопад, мысли путаются и наезжают друг на друга. Само слово „грех” в его голове искусственное и зыбкое. — Грехи, вот что вечно…»

Концепция рая и ада все-таки Ханамии чужеродна, он думает о них, как о реальных местах, в которые можно попасть. И тот, и другой — открытое, бесстрастное око вечности. Рай — сложно, далеко и скучно. Ад…

Киеши наклоняется, и бесстрастный глаз зеркала равнодушно и ясно ловит его говорящее отражение: нежность на лице, легкий румянец, глаза мягко сомкнуты, и тени от ресниц лежат на щеках. Киеши улыбается.

Ханамия панически думает: «Не смотри».

Ему кажется, он не вынесет этого взгляда. На лице Киеши отражение тихого поцелуя, которого еще не случилось. Он обнимает Ханамию, скрещивая руки у него на груди. Оба молчат. Ханамия молчит напряженно, потому что стоит ему открыть рот — из него посыпятся жабы противных, едких слов.

Киеши, по-прежнему не издавая ни звука, целует его.

«Ну, пускай похоть», — устало думает Ханамия.

В этот момент коллекция представляется ему чистой идеей, ведь и его команда, и Киеши, и он по сути нечто большее кучки ярлыков, которые он на них навесил. Но таковы у Ханамии фильтры восприятия реальности, перед которой он чувствует себя беззащитным. И команда, и Киеши позволяют Ханамии эту его слабость. Таким образом, коллекция собрана добровольно и по согласию обеих сторон. Чем коллекция полнее, тем ценнее, знает Ханамия. У него — полный комплект. Собери все грехи, получи апокалипсис в награду.

Киеши продолжает его целовать, и Ханамия, пусть и ненадолго, всего на несколько секунд, но чувствует себя бессмертным.


End file.
